This invention relates to the formation of countersinks and counterbores in workpieces, and more particularly to highly advantageous devices for forming the countersinks and counterbores.
Countersinks are typically formed in workpieces at the ends of bore holes. There is need for tooling to rapidly and easily form such countersinks, in relation to the forming of the bore holes, as by using the same drive means, and employing replaceable blade inserts.